


LISA: THE PLANS

by Keys54321



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys54321/pseuds/Keys54321
Summary: In Olathe, a crafty man named Lug was in search of items he believed could be useful for him when he later stumbled on an old apocalyptic preppers' bunker that seemed have existed for several generations and had seen to have something forced its way out, Joy mutant(s) is what he be the likely culprits. Within the bunker he found a secret before the White Out that could dramatically bring in a new era.





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear book that look like shit,_  
  
_I'm Laud Clawed, though often called Lug by my old man, out of insult since I came into his life by accident because of a one night stand and he ended up hulling me around. He also sometimes call me that out of appraisal like 'big lug.' Most people who met us said we're like bickering reluctant brothers and I guess they may be right. I don't have any siblings or any other friends to really know though if it's ready like. Well, I'm glad I don't have a sister due to the White Flash. Losing someone sucks, like mom and now... Despite pa and I are often a pain in the ass with each other, we were buds looking out for one another at least that's how it was._  
  
_Pa and I were in the crossfire between gangs but that was not what killed him. It was a beast that crashed through the sliding doors that got him because of me. We were desperate to immediately find a place to get out of its reach. I stupidly jumped into the vents first and crawled deep inside thinking only about ME getting away until it was too late.  There were a lot of noises but what is so loud for me was my pa's huffing, puffing, banging, and crying as he desperately tries to climb in until that bone-crushing ***CRUNCH!***  which must have drained the life out of his eyes as he screams in agony being torn apart by that mutant. I'm still haunted by that, those sounds still echoes in my head. It comes and goes in my head but I wish it doesn't come. Pa, I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry. I shouldn't have let that happened to you. I did though. It's awful what I did to you. I keep thinking what the fuck did I do when I know what I did. Leave you to suffer an awful, awful death. I'm awful. An awful piece of crap for what I did._

_Despite not wanting me in the first place you still cared for me and took up the plate of being my pa, my pal, my guide. Despite that I think I'm in my 20s I still relied on you, and feel lost without you. I'm so very lost._


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 2 alone,_

_I said I think I was in my 20s but I don't really know. I had lost track of the date, though I don't think anyone gives a damn about it anymore except maybe for seasons. Whatever the case I think I'm no longer in my teens. Yeah, I thought the day I would be on my own when I was 18 and going to college, but in this world, the lone wolf would usually be killed maybe even eaten by a pack. In the past I thought I would have a bright future, I wanted to  be an engineer gets paid big and make it big but, now I'm currently reduced rummaging on corpses to see if there's anything of value I could use, especially to eat. There's barely anything except broken weapons pierced into a number of men. Others were picked off so much it was literally down to the bones, chilling. After I focused on escaping, I would think men would  take practically everything pa and I had during the conflict or after the fights dies down. Speaking of dies down this place seems to have been reduced to a ghost town from the massacre. I dunno but after the finding of the existence of this girl, Buddy, violence has really escalated, which makes me believed the likelihood of me being jumped on a beast or thug is significantly higher than previous years. So I'm on my own with near to nothing sleeping in another vent in hopes I would survive another day. I hope I could returned one day, maybe find something remaining of my father to bury, say goodbye and say I'm sorry to. I know, he's dead, he'll won't respond but I think it could be the least I could do if I could._


	3. Chapter 3

_2 Flintstones_

_4 knives that actually looks salvageable_

_1 Sharpening stone_

_8 Arrows-Maybe can use later either when I could make a bow, use as twigs to start a fire or use to make shish kebabs_

'mm shish kebab' Lug was salivating from the thought which made him shake his head to focus on his concerns rather than daydreams.

_Worn out utility belt I have that have few of my tools since I was stupid for not putting most of my useful ones back before hell got started_ _and may have lost more while scrambling through the vents. Shit. In it has a flashlight, a few wrenches, and measuring tape._

_? Food_

*squeak*

"Huh?" 'A rat'

He went towards the creature in attempts to have something he could have in his stomach after not having a meal or food for over a day. He managed to kill it after it nearly reached a burrow. He came across the spear to act also as a shovel for him to dig up any further animals within the ground. There were fortunately many. With so many men and mutants killed, it was not a surprise that the rodent and other still existing species that prey on them would increase in population. He killed about a dozen but spared a mother and her offsprings.

He kind of knelt down watching them.

During the war, many of the animals were really agitated to the point most of them were looking for cover. This was several years before the White Flash. America was a prideful country that never had a war against other foreigners in their homeland for centuries so there were little worries about extreme casualties in such a scale that it had surmounted to.

"Was their only one known woman in Olathe? If there are female animals here that spawn the next generation of their own kind, why not more women here? Shouldn't they be somewhere on Olathe, maybe underground hidden away during such a catastrophe?"

"Shit," Lug hissed noticing the Black Sparrow, a gang that an ex of his is high ranked. This man name was Philon, but like many men of Olathe, he changed his name to Realm Riot, a name Lug does find ridiculous, but then again that's how he feels about the world they currently live in now other than cruel and savage.

"Sup,"

"Mostly trying not to die,"

"You look better than most, in more than one way,"

"You look like shitty, and burnt out,"

"Yeah, the gang life, fights, backstabbings, and this fucked up world,"

"War over a little girl either to Just get their dick into her or maybe try to have our kind last a little longer until it reaches extinction. Doing the Adam and Eve shit doesn't sound like a good way to try to keep the continuation, not that this world would make it easy. In this world men tears down other men, basically no better than the beast, we are beasts. That does not sound like a world anyone who gives a damn would want to bring a kid into."

"Geez your so depressing to listen to. I guess you may still have a pretty face seeing you're still using that mask. Your old man was sure pissed when you don't have that on since you inherit your mom's features. Sexy broad, you can't blame us or any other guys to want to steal those pics of her to jerk off to or-"

Lug threw the spear he had in his hands at Realm.

"Do you really want to fight us Luggy?"

"Do you really want to die!?" Lug said showing them that he could summon fire with his emotions, "I've been trained by the man who beat the living shit out of you and your old gang and occasionally comes to drag at least one of your pals away, likely to their deaths."

Every man in Lugs presence stepped back except Realm.

"Then why didn't you use those skills to stop the right in your home or save you old man?" Realm said, "You left him for dead, didn't you Luggy. I saw his corpse still with the expression of horror and blood around his eyes as if he was crying."

The fire powered by Lug's rage diminished and he instead decided to run.


	4. Chapter 4

 

    "Did you seriously have to mouth off like that?" said Alaunus.

    "Babe, he may be technologically skillful but I doubt he'll help us willingly. Too much bad blood between him and me."

    *Sigh* "If only you weren't so crappy to him now and back then, then maybe I could have some functioning tools beyond the early 20th century, therefore have more of our men among us. It's gonna rain soon, my helpers and I are going to put out some containers so we could have some water that we don't have to distill so much," he said circling his arms around after checking over their men, healing, and patching up many he believed would not just be alive but be able-bodied and contributing since he has to be cautious of their resources.

    "Actually he may help but reluctantly, all we need is something to convince him," Realm said.

    Alaunus followed his gaze to a basket and quickly realized what was in it.

    "Really,"

    "Well were in desperate times and as some of the mentors I've have had said, use what you obtain to the fullest. Either that or I'll dispose of it once it really begins to smell, otherwise, you could boil him down to make soap out of fats."

    "No, bury him. The man went through enough as it is," Alaunus said as slouched down onto their makeshift mattress.

    Realm walked over with a grilled skewered rat to give him before massaging his shoulders and giving him kiss. It's the least Realm finds he could do for his second in command by default, head medic, and boyfriend. Well both of them significantly raised in the chain of command after the significant increase in fighting, mutants, and death.

    "Some of our men tried to take Joy again, even though it's banned in our group for good reasons," Alaunus said reflecting on the many time seeing men injured or at the brink of death turning into mutants.

    Some believed that the White Flash may have changed the land not just physically, but to the point that it would some men to become an undead just as bizarre and dangerous than the ones that commonly exist on horror genres. Alaunus didn't completely believe that so he worked with other men who also was curious about what could be the cause of mutants to exist when they weren't occupied with anything else. He eventually found a pattern involving those who take joy pills.

    Realm got the sadistic idea of using some captors as lab rat's to test his lover's hypothesis. All of them eventually turned despite the different doses they were given. That conclusion did shake many men. Those who took Joy were either freaking out, in denial or accepted they'll eventually become a 'beast.' In general, those who managed to abstain from Joy tried to avoid it at all cost. If anyone is like Realm, Joy was seen as a weapon that can be used such as returning those overdosed with it to their members only for these groups usually forced to try to fight off the shell of their former comrades.

    Despite how much strain Alaunus goes through on a regular basis, he managed to abstain from the use to Joy due to his strong principles of not taking drugs that are not for medical purposes nor are prescribed. He also found the massive scale of producing these drugs questionable in their origins and never trusts drugs that are either distributed by gangs or anyone, in general, these days.

    Most of their other men either used weed or are content with the habits they developed for themselves, or at least try to be.

    "Babe besides talking about, resources, tactics, and shit, why don't we go out there naked. It's pouring outside, why don't we take a rare shower provided by nature." Realm said tugging on Alaunus's clothes.

    "One way or another you're lustful as always,"

    "Ya know it," he said before they gave in to the enticement that was suggested.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

     Another day of just scavenging and running the fuck away from threats. Some of Realm's goons went after me, though I guess on their own accord. For mags, for the enjoyment of beating the living shit out of someone, or to temporarily relieve their "urges," either way I don't give a damn. _I was lucky to cross a bridge that I could blow up. That should deter them from following me, at least for today._

_I'm just glad he does mostly leave me the fuck alone unlike when he use to go by his old name. He's still trash to me but was really, REALLY immature trash when he wanted me to be eating out of the palm of his hand and I did, I did that when I was a stupid little shit whose desperate for some space from my dad and be with someone else other than my dad._

_Even before the apocalypse, I was mostly indoors, not just because I was mainly involved with electronics but because the town we lived in was dangerous. There were a lot of abandoned buildings and in those buildings, there was someone who's homeless or shady and likely dangerous. The 100 Years World War consumed a majority of the people's expense that there are little funds given elsewhere such as social service that there are little resources to reinforce laws. Few jobs pay or receive better benefits than the military since many were prone to die shortly after signing their life away to the government to be one of their pawns in a vicious war._

_I remember my pa would talk to me about this and told me the only reason why he wasn't apart of the war was because my uncle, Rem, purposely busted his leg really badly for him not to join. Uncle Rem died after going to an imminent death mission that mostly composed of new recruits used as pawns until secret weapon scientists made arrived. The mission was said to be a success I heard but there was no other disclosure to the public. There were few disclosures in general, most of us were left in the dark. The massive war, questionable choices made and amounts of deaths really changed society. Many gangs grew from the desperation of those who are lost or broken, even if it's so unstable and hurt other people, like my ma._

_My mother's parents were addicts after her brothers' deaths, so distracted in their misery and indulgence that they didn't protect from the danger they invited into their house. She then became apart of a gang to have somewhere to go other than that broken home. She believed she was apart of a group that gives her community and security, but no. A lot of her friends or 'friends' died and her boyfriend back then forced her into the sex industry as well as to do 'favors' for his pals. My ma and pa were both drunk when they met and... yeah. They did the deed that made me come into existence._

_My mom struggled a lot in what to do when she was pregnant with me. Her ex found someone else to manipulate weeks before she was pregnant so he threw her out. His friends believe that what the bastard did was an opportunity to try to go after her. I don't know why she put effort into having me born since I would be taken out of her custody. I was sent to my biological father who I guess was thinking "I have a fucking kid? I'm someone's old man now? God fucking damn it" or something like that._

_My ma and pa relationship, I dunno, maybe friends? I guess I was the only reason why they associated with each other. My pa eventually trusted her enough to be apart of his social circle to take care of me while he was away working sometimes when she wasn't with a client. My ma was still apart of the gang, much to his dismay and tried to convince her to get out of it. She said it's not that easy and that she would die one way or another by their hands or someone else's whether she liked it or not, and she did._

**[Flashback]**

**"Hey Laud, what are you making baby?"**

**"Our town but a lot better. Our friends live closer, more buildings not in shambles and have friendlier people so going outside is less worrisome, and that's our home with an extra room for you to stay with us," little Laud said pointing his finger towards one of the miniature structure he made with figure that represents them in front of it, "Someday I'm gonna make this happen, mama."**

**His mother couldn't help but hold him close and excessively kissing her little boy**

'Man I was so god damn naive that it's cringy,' Lug laughed to tears before he just sobbed.

His mind then traveled to when he and his father saw his mother dead on the side of the road, thrown away like trash. Lug wanted to get her but his father did his best to prevent him from getting near her as he passed by.

_I wanted to get her but pa didn't want me since he feared that they may see us, associate us with her, and go after us. Too long our relationship was strained. Too long I didn't see that he was with a broken leg, with multiple jobs, trying to the by now having someone to constantly worry about in a world that just gets remorseless. That's must be one of the most horrifying feeling to have._

A memory of seeing his own father crying and hold him close when he could have died came to him.

_Ma, Pa, I'm sorry._

_***Clap-BOOM!*** _

"Shit, was I really lost in my head,"

He decided to try to move his fire and food away from the entrance then go outside to have a shower from a rare downpour to try to hydrate and clean himself. He to released it was already long dead, to the point there was no flesh on it. There was something about this "beast" he found odd for some reason, despite that mutants alone are already weird abominable freaks of existence. He decided to further analyze this creature only to find that it had the technology on it that he hadn't seen in a long time along with an ID card that had a chip on it.


End file.
